Mission: Save Aerrow
by Lace Agate
Summary: Aerrow has been kidnapped by the unruly, cruel Cyclonians. Will the Storm Hawks be able to find his location and save the redhaired leader? And what do they want with him? R&R plz.
1. Chaos Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any Storm Hawk episodes or anything.

This is my first story thing so no flames pretty please. I hope this will be exciting and _please review_.

* * *

Chaos Begins

"Stork?" Aerrow asked. "What is wrong with your steering?"

Stork didn't answer; he was focused on the steering wheel. The strong winds were causing the _Condor_ to be knocked about. The _Condor_ rattled violently. Piper was a hold of a railing trying to stay upright. Finn being a goofy and rambunctious blond teen was having fun skidding across the ship.

Aerrow stood firmly besides the nonhuman pilot and continued to try and get Stork's attention. Suddenly a loud and unearthly bang sounded through the _Condor_ and the ship jerked viciously. Losing his sturdy balance he was sent catapulting into Piper.

"Stork!" Aerrow shouted straining his voice to be louder than the groans of the ship. "Get this contraption to fly right."

"Um, Aerrow?" Stork finally spoke. "Can't really do that, the Cyclonians are right behind us!"

Piper struggled out of the pile and rushed over to assist Stork in his frantic steering. Aerrow followed Piper and looked at the radar panel.

"That's Dark Ace's squadron," he whispered. "Where's Finn?" Aerrow glanced about.

Finn appeared as he name was called. He grinned smugly and dashed over to the group. "Sorry," he said. "I got caught up on flying around and falling into places I have never known were there."

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Get Junko and meet me in the loading dock," he said. "And please don't get distracted."

Finn looked offended and stormed off to look for Junko. Aerrow grinned and went to the loading dock to get his skimmer ready. His energy blades were already leaned up against the skimmer. _Piper must have gotten the weapons ready,_ he thought. _I just wish those stupid Cyclonians would take a hint that they aren't wanted._

He wasn't surprised to find Radarr rolled up in a ball sleeping in the skimmer. Gently he shook the rabbit awake and took his seat. As soon as he got the engine going Finn and Junko stumbled into the room.

The door that blocked the loading dock from the outside world opened and Finn, Junko, and Aerrow flew out into the storm. Five Cyclonian skimmers spotted them and sent bolts of energy soaring towards the Storm Hawks.

Finn and Junko got caught up in the battle that they didn't notice that they had been cut off from Aerrow. Aerrow got the brunt of the attack for Dark Ace took the job of harassing him.

Aerrow's skimmer was hit with a blast from Dark Ace's energy blade and it jolted fiercely. Radarr yelped. Aerrow sent one back at him, but unfortunately he missed. Dark Ace growled and sent one back. Unluckily for Aerrow it hit and caused him to fly off his skimmer. Radarr screeched helplessly. Dark Ace took this moment to swoop down and catch the unconscious red-haired teen. The Dark Ace grinned to himself and pulled back to the main ship. The rest of the Cyclonians followed.

* * *

Good or bad? Review to tell me!!! 


	2. Explosions

Disclaimer: I don't own any Storm Hawk episodes or anything.

Please review and don't burn me!

* * *

Explosions

Radarr plunged into the loading dock with a heavy thud. The skimmer smashed into the wall and the engine died. The rabbit grumbled as Piper entered the room. She stood planted to the spot and her smile vanished.

"Where's Aerrow, Radarr?" she asked. Panic flooded her thoughts. "Radarr what happened to him?"

Radarr screeched and growled. The idea that he couldn't tell Piper what happened was making him mad. A little bit after Radarr came crashing in Finn and Junko made it inside without a scratch.

Laughing they both made their way to Aerrow's skimmer. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Um, isn't Aerrow supposed to be the one driving?" Finn questioned. "Where is Aerrow?" For the first time he actually noticed that the sky knight was missing.

Junko stared at the empty skimmer. "Uh, Piper?" he asked. "What happened to Aerrow?"

"I don't know, but we need to go to Stork," she said. "He might have a plan."

The rabbit hopped down from the skimmer and jumped onto Piper's shoulder. Junko and Finn followed closely behind. Stork was struggling with the steering wheel again and the _Condor_ trembled.

Without warning the Cyclonian ship came out into the open and began to fire. Big blasts of energy hit the _Condor_ and the huge ship went down. It crashed into a thick jungle of leaves and an explosion echoed all around them.

Piper was sent flying into Finn and they both fumbled into Junko. Radarr had a tight grip on a railing and screeched with fear. Stork struggled to get up from his fallen position and complained about his injury.

"Oh shut up Stork," Piper snapped. "We are all hurt too. Are the Cy-" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence for another loud explosion rocketed through the _Condor_.

"Man, they're blasting holes through my ship!" Stork groaned. "I don't even think we'll be able to fix it."

"Stop being so negative," Piper warned. "We can't fight back because Aerrow's on that ship."

One last big explosion sounded. Everyone was thrown about and soon the Cyclonians were gone with their leader. The shock of it all stunned them from taking any action, but soon Piper snapped out of it and began to make preparations.

* * *


	3. Dark Ace's Cruelty

Disclaimer: I don't own any Storm Hawk episodes or anything.

Liking it so far? I would like more reviews.

* * *

Dark Ace's Cruelty

Aerrow groaned as he awoke. At first he had no idea where he was, but then he saw the not very nice face of Snipe. His mace loomed over Aerrow and he was slightly unnerved by the presence of his sister Ravess. Her arrows have damaged their skimmers before and they could do more damage to him. Flesh and blood was a lot weaker than metal.

"Well, look here," Snipe exclaimed. "The Storm Hawk has awakened. Sis, you better get Dark Ace."

Ravess shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Aerrow felt a shiver of fear, but quickly covered up his reaction. Snipe took the responsibility of lifting the red-headed sky knight and tying up his wrists with energy chain.

Aerrow examined the bonds and sighed. There was no way of getting out of those. Snipe put him back on the ground and stood by the door in a stance with his mace in view.

Aerrow rolled his eyes. That Cyclonian was the dumbest of all. His sister, on the other hand, was ruthless and talented, and would be harder to fool. Dark Ace was dreaded by all the Cyclonians except Master Cyclonis- the dark haired leader favored Dark Ace as her second, and could scarcely be expected to fear him.

He watched the door carefully. The door opened. Dark Ace went into the room and was followed by Ravess. The look on the man's face made Aerrow grimace.

"Nice to see you're doing well," Dark Ace stated blankly. "I almost thought I killed you for a moment. I felt so horrible."

"Yeah, right," Aerrow said. "Like you'd be the kind sort."

That made Dark Ace's face cloud and he bunched his fists. "That's the reason why snotty teenagers shouldn't be sky knights," he hissed. "They don't have respect."

"You don't deserve respect," Aerrow added. That earned him a sharp pain in his stomach for Dark Ace had punched him. He groaned and landed on his knees.

Dark Ace smiled. "You know, I just thought of something that I should tell you," he said. "Remember the day your father left to help the sky knights fend off our attacks?"

Aerrow nodded. "Good," Dark Ace thought. "Well, he fell into my clutches just like you are. He just didn't get the concept of obeying and I sliced my blade into his heart. Rather fun and exciting."

**Flash Back:**

"_Dad! Don't go dad!" An eight year old Aerrow shouted at the top of his lungs. "Dad don't go with them. I want you here with me."_

"_I'm sorry Aerrow, but as a sky knight I have to help people in need," his father tried to explain. "I have to go, bud."_

"_But why do you have to?" he asked innocently. "I need you to help me."_

"_You have Anne to take care of you and the Cyclonians will soon fall," his father reassured him. "Don't be selfish, Aerrow."_

"_But I want to be selfish," Aerrow cried. "I want my dad all to myself and mommy isn't here anymore."_

"_I am sorry Aerrow, but it's not right to be selfish and I have to go now," his father said calmly. "I love you, now come and give me a hug."_

"_No!" Aerrow screamed. "I hate you!"_

_He stormed out of the room without a proper goodbye._

**End of Flashback**

It hit Aerrow hard. Many times he had wished that he had said goodbye to his father and he didn't have the chance. He had received a telegram that his father had been taken and was presumed dead.

"I only wish to do the same to you, but Master Cyclonis wants you to be kept alive," he said. "I would have never expected that."

Dark Ace kicked him in the stomach again, presumably because it amused him, and then left the room with Ravess in pursuit. Snipe had been assigned to watch him. Aerrow sat up against the wall grimacing slightly and rubbing his stomach.

* * *


	4. Finn's Plan Aerrow's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any Storm Hawk episodes or anything.

Review! Thanks.

I decided to put two chapters together for some have said that the chapters were too short… thanks for the input, Lia-Lynn. I tried to make it longer!

And ani- you'll find out why Aerrow was kidnapped farther down. Thanks!

* * *

Finn's Plan

All five of the Storm Hawks sat at a round table in the rec room. Radarr lay comfortably on Finn's lap, but was shivering and agitated by Aerrow's absence. Stork sat with his arms crossed in frustration and Junko had his head in his hands.

"Okay," Piper declared. "I think we should get Aerrow back with force, not one of those crazed plans that Stork makes up. I don't think a Cyclonian will give him up if we barter with him- he'll just capture us and we'll be stuck too."

"Well," Stork said, absolutely insulted. "I don't like violence! I'm only a pilot and mechanic!"

"Stop it you two," Junko intervened. "I think both you and Piper have a point, but we must do everything we can to get him back."

"Me and Junko will take our skimmers and distract our Cyclonian friends, Piper and Radarr will raid the ship to get Aerrow, and defenseless Stork can stay in the _Condor_ and make things ready for when we get back," Finn announced out of the blue. "It seems only fair."

Junko, Piper, Radarr, and Stork looked at the blond like he was a stranger. Not once had this brain made up a good rescue plan. He had always been the one to make silly gambles and utterly ridiculous stunts.

"What?" he asked, as the intense staring made him uneasy.

"Wow," Stork said amazed. "You actually came up with a plan that could maybe work."

Finn looked extremely affronted and frowned. "I can come up with a plan you know!" he shouted.

Piper shrugged and turned to the rest of the team. "I _did_ hear there was a blue moon tonight," she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aerrow's Decision

The last blow to his stomach continued to ache for minutes. He began to grow tired, but he went on being awake for he did not like the idea of being asleep with Cyclonians all over the place. Aerrow grimaced when he moved. He wondered why Dark Ace had said that he was wanted alive.

After all he and his team had done to destroy the Cyclonians' plans he would think that they wanted him dead, and as soon as possible, he thought with a smirk. _Unless…_

Did they want something from him?

Suddenly his mind connected the dots. Master Cyclonis must have found out that he knew where the most powerful crystal in all the terras was. He frowned.

Aerrow moved slightly to lessen the pain in his stomach. _If they get a hold of that…_ he began. _They could finish the war in days. _

**Flashback**

_Aerrow stood on ice watching Anne make a snowman. Suddenly the ice shifted and he heard a muffled bang. He looked down and at that second he was hurled down into the earth. _

_When he hit the ground all he could think about was the pain in his side. He couldn't see anything besides a pink crystal glowing brightly. _

"_Aerrow? Aerrow!" Anne cried. "Can you hear me?"_

"_Anne? Where are you?" he said slightly confused. _

"_I'm up here," she called back. "Are you hurt?"_

"_My side hurts, but I see a weird pink colored crystal," he shouted upwards. His aunt, Anne, was excellent in the aspect of crystals; she knew every single different kind._

"_What? A _pink_ crystal?" Anne asked uncertainly. "What do you mean pink? Are you sure it's pink?"_

"_Yes, I can see just fine," he assured her. _

"_Don't touch it," she said anxiously. "Can you get up or anything, we need to get you out of there."_

"_Why do I have to? Can we take it with us?" his mind thinking of the possibilities for a new crystal, thinking of the _power_ of a new crystal._

"_I'll throw down a rope," Anne said. A rope was put into his view. "Climb up and _leave the crystal_."_

_After climbing out and reaching the warmth of the ship, he asked his aunt why they had to leave the crystal. His aunt stayed quiet for a long time, and began to drive the ship towards their terra._

"_Tell me now!" he demanded. Being ten he still had the 'selfish attitude' that had prompted him to demand his father to stay. "Tell me why we couldn't have taken it!"_

"_The pink crystal was lost many years ago. It was once the prized possession of the ruler of all the terras. This ruler used the crystal to create peace and harmony, but the thing is… it became too dangerous to keep," Anne stated. "Master Cyclonis' father had vowed that he would have it, and when he attacked the palace for it the ruler supposedly destroyed it for everyone's safety. It was too powerful to keep."_

"_Couldn't there be another pink crystal?" he asked._

_Anne chewed on her lip. "It's possible," she said cautiously. "_But- _there hasn't been a single other sighting of a pink crystal in all of the terras for all of time. I think its fairly certain that you found it. Listen to me, Aerrow. You can never tell anyone what you found, or ever go back and use it." _

_He stared at his aunt. He had found the most valuable crystal in the world. But his knowledge would bring consequences later on (little had he known). _

**End of Flashback**

Without a second thought he decided that he would get his blades back and get out of here. He didn't want Master Cyclonis to get a hold of that crystal. He sighed; everything was getting far too complicated.

* * *

Thank you to Green Peridot for all her help! 

Reviews???


	5. The Plan In Action

Disclaimer: I don't own any Storm Hawk episodes or anything.

Hopefully my story has become more interesting and hopefully I'll get more reviews. Thanks to Green Peridot for some suggestions.

* * *

The Plan in Action

"I can help you know," said Stork sullenly.

"You're already helping by fixing the ship and preparing for our getaway," said Piper kindly.

"Okay," he said, mollified.

"Um, a little less talk and a little more action would be even more helpful," Junko said, struggling with a heavy box of tools to repair and make adjustments to the skimmers and Piper's heli-scooter. "We're getting close to Terra Cyclonia."

"Isn't that just the most predictable name you've ever heard of?" asked Finn. "It fits the ruler of the place- dark and not very pretty." He was looking out of a glass pane.

Radarr screeched unhappily. "What?" Finn asked puzzled. "What did I say?"

"Something not very pleasing, I guess," Piper joked.

"Let's get finished with these stupid scraps of metal," Stork said while banging a wench somewhere inside the skimmer. "We need to be finished before we get there. And Piper do you mind flying the _Condor_ while I fix this?"

Piper nodded and walked off to comply. Radarr followed behind her. Junko sat down on the floor to fiddle with his huge skimmer and surprisingly he didn't cause any damage.

"Hey," Stork shrieked. "Stop messing with that! Can you get me that screwdriver?"

Junko stopped what he was doing and gave Stork a screwdriver. Finn stood at the door watching them work. "Why bother with improvements?" he asked. "We'll just be damaged again with the Cyclonians firing at us."

"I want the skimmers in the best shape so you won't go down in flames," Stork stated. "Man, you're so doomed."

"You and your doom," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Stork repressed a grin. "You should stop talking and start helping."

Finn smiled and then began to help Stork with the necessary tasks that needed to be done. Finally done with everything they had to get down Finn hopped onto his skimmer.

"Tell Piper to open the doors," Finn said. "We have to get out there before they realize that the _Condor_ is even around."

"You're acting smart again," Junko pointed out as he got onto his skimmer. "Hopefully we won't be blown up."

"Very comforting, Junko," Finn stated. Junko grinned. "Let's get going."

Stork must have gotten over to Piper for the doors were opening up. Luckily it was all clouds- it provided cover for the skimmers that didn't want to be found.

Both Finn and Junko started their engines and jettisoned out of the bunker. The door closed behind them and doubts entered into Finn's mind. _Will my_ _plan work? Will_ _my plan save Aerrow? Will our distraction actually work? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Piper sighed when Stork came back into the cockpit because it was her turn to leave the ship in her heli-scooter, but she had the job of saving Aerrow. Radarr caught the drift that they were going and followed Piper to the bunker.

She climbed on it and waited for the rabbit to latch on to her neck. Piper started the engine and Stork opened the doors. And off they went unsuspected (or so they thought).

Radarr looked around him and below. It was different from being on the skimmer with… Aerrow. He wailed forlornly.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked looking over her shoulder. "We all miss Aerrow, Radarr. It's the natural thing for friends." She turned her attention back on flying. She had set the GPS to the coordinates of the Cyclonian ship and was closing on them fast.

Radarr huffed, but quieted. He looked down at where Piper's energy staff was secured. He had always been fascinated by the bright glow of any crystal.

Piper wondered what the rabbit was thinking. It was too hard to communicate for the thing couldn't talk- it must be frustrating.

The massive ship came into view. Piper started as an arrow whizzed past her head. She twisted her back so she could she the attacker. It was Ravess. Another arrow was put into the woman's bow and aimed directly for her.

Piper turned the controls to the left and the heli-scooter lunged to the side dodging the deadly red arrow. She grabbed a hold of her energy staff and brought it up to her side. She was ready to block any attack- and certainly form an attack.

Ravess cried out in disappointment. But despite it all she aimed another arrow towards Piper. She released it and Piper shot a bolt of her staff's energy to blow the incoming arrow to pieces. And with determination Piper aimed a direct blow at Ravess' skimmer.

She missed, but fortunately it clipped Ravess in the shoulder, making her unable to counter-attack. Radarr screeched for the violence was making him nauseous (you'd never think Aerrow's co-pilot would be afraid of these- Aerrow thrust him into battles pretty much at every opportunity).

Piper looked at Radarr. She hoped he would be okay. Then she put her heli-scooter into full speed. Piper raced to the Cyclonian ship without Ravess behind her- as Ravess was hurt and tending her wounds.

Luckily for Piper the bunker doors were open and she was able to land in the docking bay. Placing her heli-scooter in a forgotten corner and covering it was a tarp she, with staff in hand, and joined Radarr who was cautiously walking down the corridor.

At first there was no activity found, but soon they entered into a hallway literally covered in Talons, Master Cyclonis' soldiers. She sighed. Suddenly she felt Radarr tug at her arm.

Piper looked down at him to see him pointing at a vent. She grinned at Radarr and nodded. Carefully she climbed into it, with the rabbit hanging onto her neck tightly. The vent was not very big, but it wasn't so small that she couldn't move.

She closed her eyes and told herself she could do this- small spaces weren't her favorite place to be. Piper crawled aimlessly in the vent until she came upon a vent opening into a room where she could hear Master Cyclonis' voice.

"Where _is_ he?!" the queen shouted sternly. "How _could_ you lose him?"

Piper smiled.

* * *

Review? Plz! 


	6. Escaping

Disclaimer: I don't own any Storm Hawk episodes or anything.

Thanks again for all the reviews and such.

* * *

Escaping

Piper smiled to herself. Aerrow was always the one to be able to take care of himself. Without hesitation she continued on her way- sooner or later she would find him.

**Minutes before….**

Aerrow sat in the same spot for ages thinking of some way to get out of this cell and somehow get the key to his chains. _But how am I going to distract him in order to get it?_

Then a thought accrued to him. _If I can get him talking about that mace of his, or something that interests him…_ he thought. _Then I can get those keys._ Snipe was always the one to be overly proud of his weapon.

He struggled to his feet and felt the eyes of Snipe watching him carefully. He paced around the room trying to think of what to say to the man. How would he be able to get those keys and do it unnoticed? What would get him distracted enough?

Aerrow found his courage and his bait and went over to the big man. "So, why are they keeping me here alive?" he asked. "Do you even know?"

Snipe looked down at him. "Why you want to know?" Snipe asked, suspicious of the boy. "I'm not supposed to tell."

"Fine," Aerrow said. "What's up with the mace? Not like I'm going to do anything." He lifted up his bond wrists.

"That's true, but I like it and it makes me powerful," Snipe answered, flexing. "Now why don't you go back to your corner?" Snipe put the mace down on the floor, yawning.

_This is going to be harder than I thought..._ he told himself. "One more question," he said hurriedly. "Where did they put my gear?"

"You don't know?" Snipe asked rather shocked. "I'd thought you'd know by now. Master Cyclonis takes the weapons of the sky knight she is about to kill and puts it in her treasury."

While Snipe told Aerrow where his gear was Aerrow had taken the liberty of slipping the keys attached to Snipe's belt off. He backed away from the man and unlocked his chains. He rubbed his hands- the bonds cut off some of the blood flow to his hands.

He took a deep breath.

Aerrow snuck around the dozing Snipe and grabbed the man's mace. _Dang,_ he thought._ This thing's heavy!_

Snipe was still oblivious to Aerrow's actions, and with one swift swing of the mace it crashed into Snipe's head. The man came tumbling to the ground in one big heap. Aerrow grimaced, just the thought of the mace bashing into someone's head made him sick to his stomach. Luckily, Snipe had a skull that was three times thicker than a normal someone's.

He didn't waste any time and dashed out of the room. _With any luck I'll be able to find Master Cyclonis' treasury,_ he thought as he crept around the halls.

Suddenly he was face to face with a large oak door. _This has got to be where she keeps the stuff,_ he thought, _But wouldn't you keep it heavily guarded?_

With his fingers he gripped the handle. Aerrow opened the door and saw a large room with tons of display cases. He walked into the room warily and gazed around for his stuff- his armor and his blades.

Aerrow finally found the display case that held his precious items. He gritted his teeth and bashed his clenched fist into the glass. It shattered noisily, and a few of the shards embedded themselves into his knuckles._ Dang!_ He thought. _That hurt!_

The blades felt cold in his hands and he stared at them fondly. He had never taken the time to look closely at it, but somebody did one heck of a job making them. Aerrow put on his armor and put his blades in their place at his sides.

He turned around and raced towards the bunker- hopefully he'd find a talon switch-blade elite in there somewhere. And maybe he'd be able to drive it.

Gradually he went into a more populated area of the ship and became more cautious. Surprisingly, he made it to the bunker without being spotted with relative ease. He looked around the empty bunker. _Why in the world is it empty?_ He thought.

His gaze landed on a tarp covering up some sort of object underneath. Aerrow walked over to it and lifted the tarp off. He stared at it unable to move. A heli-scooter much like Piper's was hidden in the bunker. In fact, it was Piper's. _Piper's here,_ he thought. _What will happen when Master Cyclonis finds her- and where is she?_

He went off to find her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Piper was starting to get worried. She hadn't been able to find Aerrow in any of the rooms she had seen and the vent felt like it was getting smaller. Radarr followed her without making a sound, but she could tell he was getting nervous.

She had to find Aerrow and fast. Piper didn't want any of the Cyclonians to find out that she was roaming around the vent system like a rat. Her breathing was becoming more and more harsh. She didn't like this.

If Aerrow was out of his cell than he would be looking for a ride to get off this place. That meant a bunker. She quickened her crawl in the puny vent, but unfortunately the vent didn't want to take her weight any more and she was flung down into a room.

Not the kind room you'd want to fall into either. It was Master Cyclonis' throne room and right now she was sitting in the throne, looking slightly surprised to see Piper in the room. Dark Ace, Snipe, and Ravess all been assembled in the room listening to Master Cyclonis' rantings.

Piper tried to get up, but her side was in too much pain. Radarr growled as Dark Ace approached and picked up Piper by the throat. Piper felt her lungs being deprived of oxygen and with her hands she grabbed onto his arm trying to ease the pain.

"I should kill you right now," he snarled. "Everything you brats have done to me!"

Master Cyclonis stood. "Let go of her," she ordered. The Cyclonians looked at her like she was losing her mind. She rolled her eyes at their stupidity. "Aerrow is still on this ship, and we'll use this girl as leverage. Use your heads, idiots."

Dark Ace let go of Piper and she landed on the ground gasping for breath. Piper stared at Master Cyclonis. _Why does she want him so bad?_ She asked herself.

"Why do you want the kid so much?" Dark Ace questioned his leader. "What does he have that you want?"

The Cyclonian queen merely smirked at him. "I think that Aerrow will tell us when we recapture him," she stated. "The sky knight is very bright, after all."

Dark Ace frowned and then looked down at Piper. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up into a standing position. "Don't worry, Master Cyclonis," he said. "I won't let her get away, not like Snipe over there." He grinned at the glowering Snipe.

Piper groaned for the action caused her side to ache even more. Radarr who had been still clinging to the vents, jumped onto the unsuspecting man and clawed at his eyes with an enraged shriek. Sadly for Radarr, Dark Ace was able to grab the rabbit, and threw him across the room violently.

He whimpered as he hit the wall and sank to the ground, unconscious. Piper tried to go to him, but the henchman wouldn't allow her to move even a muscle. She watched as her little friend closed his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't stop breathing.

"How dare you!" she screamed and started to struggle with Dark Ace. "How dare you do that to Radarr!"

"Shut up you little rat," Dark Ace shouted, anger rising.

"Now, now," Master Cyclonis warned, tapping her fingers on the side of the throne rather boredly. "I would not appreciate it if the girl ends up dead. And mind your manners, for they will surely get you punished."

"Aerrow!" Piper yelled. Her scream ricocheted throughout the ship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aerrow halted. He could hear Piper's plea.

He knew that he would never abandon his own team- they had been there for him when he needed them the most and he wasn't going to let them down. That would break the only commitment he had ever made.

**Flashback:**

_At the age of twelve Aerrow had been sent to some kind of a 'boot camp.' "Anne?" he asked, very uncertain. "Why do I have to be here?"_

_His aunt smiled at him unpleasantly. "I find faults in your attitude that should be fixed," she stated, not meanly but certainly not kindly. "This is the best place to do exactly that."_

_With that she left the dormitory. He stared after her. Why was he being left here to suffer? And what faults did _he_ have? _

"_Aerrow," a man said to him. "Here there is one rule that you must always obey no matter what. And that is to never leave anyone behind."_

"_How does that apply to my life?" Aerrow asked curiously._

"_You shall see," the man smiled and led the cautious twelve-year-old to his 'house' for he would share it with three other boys. "Aerrow," he said pointing to the other boys when he said their names. "This is Norman, Finn, and Greg. This is your team, have fun boys. Meet at the battle arena in one hour. It's time to practice the golden rule."_

_Aerrow glanced at their faces. They all seemed friendly enough. "What is it you all do here anyways?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation. _

"_We pretty much do battle simulations and 'practice the golden rule,'" the one named Finn said._

"_Sounds… not fun," Aerrow summarized. _

_An hour passed by and it was time to go. Finn had become attached to him as soon as they started talking and now they were calling each other 'best friends.'_

_Being totally tired, for he hadn't slept last night, didn't pay any attention to what the man had said to the gathered teams. _

_Starting the simulation was easy, but soon it became a nightmare. There were blasts of any energy cannons coming from everywhere. One of the blasts struck Aerrow in the leg and cried out in pain falling to the ground. _

_He thought he had been forgotten, but then he saw Finn coming back. He tried to get his new friend to go on without him, but the blond was as stubborn as ever. "The golden rule!" was all he shouted as he dragged Aerrow up off the ground. "I never leave a teammate behind." He smiled triumphantly._

_And to this day Finn and Aerrow kept the motto._

**End of flashback.**

He pulled out his energy blades and ran to help his friend- and more importantly- his teammate. Aerrow stopped and then slowly walked up to the throne room. He could see Piper struggling in Dark Ace's grasp.

Aerrow took a deep breath and entered the throne room. "Let her go, Cyclonis," he stated. All the attention of the room was now directed towards him. "She isn't needed."

"Oh, but she is," Master Cyclonis answered. "It's so nice of you to join us."

"Let her go," he repeated. "Better let go of her."

"Or else what, boy," she sneered.

He sighed. He didn't think he'd have to go that far… but how would he be able to get Piper out of there without being killed?

"Or else your only guide will no longer be here to guide you," he warned and raised his blade to his own throat.

That made the ruler start. Her eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips thoughtfully. This had not been predicted. "Release the brat," Master Cyclonis ordered. Piper was thrown to the ground and she tried to get up.

Piper ran towards Radarr and picked the furry bundle up into her arms. Coming over to Aerrow she gave him a demanding look. He shrugged and once she was behind him they both dashed out of the room.

"Curious," Aerrow stated. "Where's your staff?"

"Um, still up in the vent somewhere," she said, ashamed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get it," Aerrow smiled at her.

"Yep," she answered.

"So much for escaping," he murmured, and took off to retrieve her staff.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that have reviewed so far! Reviews are still appreciated. 

And a quick summary on events- another chapter might not come out for awhile for I am going to be gone this weekend. Sorry…

Thank you Green Peridot for some suggestions.


	7. Stork's Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own any Storm Hawk episodes or anything.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews.

* * *

Stork's Theory

Finn and Junko entered into the bunker smiling. They had done their job of distracting, and now it was Piper's turn to get her job done. Finn got off his skimmer and followed Junko to where Stork was steering the big wheel of the _Condor_.

"When do you think Piper will be back?" Finn broke the silence. "I mean, we have been out there distracting those Talons and don't you think she and Aerrow would be back by now?"

"Problems," Junko half stated, half asked. "They could have run into problems."

"Probably," Stork said, his mind somewhere else contemplating the dark future. "They're doomed."

"You have issues," Finn said and headed for his room. Nothing, but a nice cold shower would cool him- shooting at people in hot weather made him work a sweat.

Junko walked off towards the kitchen. His stomach was growling and waffles sounded good right now. Ignoring Stork's expression of disgust he gobbled down tons of the fluffy waffles.

"Those things could be infected," Stork remarked. "You should really look at what you eat before you eat it."

"If you want to check what you eat, then fine, but let me eat my waffles in peace," Junko said leaving the table and went to his room.

Stork looked after him and wished a disease on the Wallop. He turned his attention back to steering the huge ship and looked out the thick glass to a gray and cloudy sky. _Doom,_ he thought. _With this sky and with the delay of Piper then we are doomed. And don't forget those Talons; they aren't the nicest people on Atmosia. _

He shuddered at the thought of Talons. Stork looked at the navigation system and did not like what he saw. Terra Cyclonia was getting close, they had run into the Cyclonian ship before they had gotten near it. If they had reached Terra Cyclonia the mission would have been harder and the doom would have been surer.

They were trailing the ship that Piper and Aerrow were on, just out of range. Cyclonis' ship was heading straight for the eerie planet, and soon the sky nights would face a decision. Would they follow their teammates into the atmosphere, and risk never getting out, or would they turn their tails and run?

Stork already knew the answer, as Finn and Junko outnumbered him. He chewed on his nails nervously, wishing that Aerrow and Piper would walk in and solve that problem.

To Stork hours seemed to pass at every minute. What was taking them so long? Hadn't Piper found Aerrow yet?

_Why aren't they back yet? _he moaned in his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finn got out of his shower and sat in a towel on his bed. Even though he was not the worrying sort, he was starting to become anxious. He still remembered the first time he had met the lost and confused Aerrow at that 'boot camp' and he remembered the promise they had made.

'_Never leave a teammate behind,'_ he thought. _We can't leave them, so what had happened?_

He looked at the picture on his wall. Stork wasn't in them because he had insisted on being the one to take it. Aerrow and Piper were side to side and Finn was in the back making a funny face. Radarr was on Junko's huge shoulder, and they were all smiling. He sighed.

Finn got up and got dressed. After taking one last look at the picture (they all looked like one big happy family) and left his room. He ambled down the hall towards where Stork was standing nervously handling the steering wheel.

He snuck up behind the edgy Merb and said 'boo.' Stork jumped at least five feet into the air and landed on his butt. Finn cracked up laughing.

"You know that ain't funny," Stork hissed rubbing his sore butt. He heard Finn's laughter turn hysterical.

"Yes- it- is!" Finn gasped between laughs. "It's- hilarious!"

Stork lost his nervous, 'scaredy-cat' attitude and smacked the blond sharp-shooter with a book. That made him stop laughing.

"What the heck was that for?" Finn said, surprised by the Merb's sudden and serious action of self defense.

"I told you that wasn't funny," Stork stated, trying to suppress a grin. Without saying another word he turned his attention on the blackening sky. They had gotten here when it was day time, but now it was nearing night. And Stork wasn't the kind that liked the dark- it was full of shadows, strange noises, and creepy creatures. He shivered at the thought.

Finn rolled his blue eyes and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. After that battle his stomach was growling and he was about ready to eat a horse. Digging through the fridge he finally came upon some food that was worth the search. But he hesitated.

That was Piper's favorite thing to eat and if she found out that he had taken the very last piece he could end up with injuries. Finn shrugged his shoulders and taking a risk he grabbed the last slice of the apple pie.

Going back into the room where Stork was Finn quietly sat down at the table. There was no need to upset him anymore, but that reaction was so priceless. Where were Piper, Radarr, and Aerrow? How long did it actually take to rescue someone?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Junko gobbled down his plate heaped of fluffy waffles and when it was gone he stared at the plate longingly. He grumbled something and then placed it on his wooden table by his bed. He lay down on the big bed.

He gazed up at the ceiling where his collection of 'glow in the dark' stars stared down at him. Junko liked them and they gave him the feeling of home where he didn't sleep under a roof.

But now that he found his friends, he didn't mind the stars on his ceiling. They were actually a gift from Piper because she found out about his home life.

He got up and left his room turning down the hallway towards where Finn and Stork were. Junko entered and saw a frazzled Stork and a grinning Finn.

"What's up?" Junko asked.

"We're doomed," Stork answered. "And I don't like the fact that Piper and Aerrow aren't back yet."

"Negativity is your best subject, ain't it?" Finn replied to Stork's remark on doom and despair. "Hey, Junko, what do you think happened to them?" He faced the big Wallop.

"Well, hopefully they're alive," was all Junko said. Junko didn't like the idea of thinking of the worst possible outcome and felt like it was his duty to be positive. He sat down on the table's bench opposite of Finn.

"I am so happy that you're not so negative," Finn commented, glaring at Stork. Junko looked at the two and shrugged.

"Being negative on my terra would certainly make you depressed," Junko said. "Stork can be negative if he wants too, but it won't get him anywhere."

Finn turned his head to him and frowned. "You're not supposed to encourage it," Finn pouted.

"Hey, Stork?" Junko asked.

"What?" Stork answered, slightly irritated.

"What's your input?" Junko replied ignoring the tone the Merb used. "Like what do you think happened to them?"

"My input?" Stork questioned. "I think we're doomed and so are Aerrow and Piper."

"Meaning?" Finn said, urging Stork on.

"My theory is that we are all going to die quickly," Stork said. "Or we are all going to die slowly and painfully. But either way we all die."

Finn made a face and Junko sat there pondering on the Merb's statement. Finn broke the gloomy silence. "I really hate it when you say that."

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to fit some of Finn, Junko, and Stork into the story. I have been focusing on Aerrow and Piper, but don't worry the next chapter well be longer and about them.

Lately I have been thinking about making this into an Aerrow/Piper pairing, so if you want that to happen you have to review and tell me.


	8. Retrieval Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own any Storm Hawks or anything.

Thanks for the reviews and such, to everyone who did!

* * *

Retrieval Mission

Piper dashed after her red-haired leader with Radarr in her grasp. The rabbit had received cruel treatment from Dark Ace when he was thrown across the throne room. She was glad that Aerrow had come to find her, and was glad that he didn't leave her to the Cyclonians. They would have killed her if they had been given the chance, but Master Cyclonis was going to use her as bait for Aerrow. Why?

She still wondered that very question. Piper wanted to ask why Master Cyclonis wanted him, but it was not the best time. First of all, they were fleeing for their lives, and second they were trying to find her misplaced staff.

That staff was special to her and that was why Aerrow had even thought of getting it. Her mother had given it to her before she had died and made sure the Piper promised to take good care of it. Having been Aerrow's friend since they were thirteen she had been comfortable with him and told him secrets, but that was becoming more complicated because they had gotten older.

For some reason she has been getting butterflies in her stomach when she saw him or when she thought of him. What was that? Did she have a crush on him? That had to be impossible because he was her leader and commander. There was no room for certain feelings.

Suddenly Aerrow slid to a halt and pushed up against the wall. Piper followed suit. She could hear voices coming slowly nearer and nearer. Her heart began to race once she knew who possessed one of the voices.

"You were supposed to _not_ allow him to get past your guards, you moron!" Master Cyclonis screamed at another person who had not spoken yet.

"Master Cyclonis may I spe-" he was cut off.

"Why do I even bother on this conversation? I want you and your men to search this ship and find that brat! And I want it done now!" she shouted. He stood there like a frightened lamb seeing a hungry wolf. "Why are you just standing there? Go!"

One of the Talon leaders ran past them and they waited nervously for the Cyclonian ruler to pass and hopefully they would remain unnoticed. Master Cyclonis started to walk into their hallway and stopped.

Piper held her breath and watched. Aerrow seemed to tense at her side. It seemed as if the queen had sensed their presence. Piper didn't like this, but soon she was relieved for Master Cyclonis had moved on.

She breathed in deeply and relaxed. "Um," she whispered. "Why exactly does she want you?"

Aerrow turned to her. In his green eyes gleamed could see hatred. "Personally, I don't really want to talk about it right at this second," he whispered back. "I'll probably tell you when we're safely back on the _Condor_."

She didn't question him again and followed him quietly. She felt Radarr twitch in her arms and wondered what the unconscious rabbit was dreaming about. Piper looked down at him and gazed lovingly at him. Radarr had always found a way to make sure you were cheerful and he always knew when you were down.

Aerrow abruptly stopped and turned to face her. "Where is it that you think you lost the staff?" he finally asked. She would have thought he would ask her sooner instead of wondering aimlessly through these halls.

"Um, sorry," she answered. "I don't remember where it was."

He shrugged and then went back to wait he was doing. She walked behind, very sensitive of his presence. Soon her mind was back into dwelling on her feelings. _It's not like he likes me too,_ she thought. _But… what if he does? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aerrow looked back to make sure Piper was following, and sure enough she was. He was glad that he had found her at that moment or he probably wouldn't have found her conscious. Radarr had already been knocked out and he felt sorry for his friend. He would wake up with a splitting headache.

He could feel the cold metal of the handles of the blades in his hands and felt a little safer. Aerrow wondered what Finn, Junko, and Stork were thinking. Knowing Stork he would probably think they were dead already. He rolled his green eyes.

He stopped. He felt uncertain. The suddenness made Piper run into him. She muttered something about warning her and then he heard something else. Footfalls.

Aerrow tensed and then saw a vent. He went over to it and shoved a very uncooperative Piper into it, following closely behind. He knew that Piper did not like closed spaces, but it was the only way to escape the eyes of the Talons.

For some reason he became really aware of Piper's company. Being her friend for two or so years he never realized that she was actually beautiful. He mentally hit himself and ignored the feelings. When you are in a ship full of Talons and Master Cyclonis is somewhere about, you don't want to realize that sort of thing. It's way too distracting.

After crawling for some time Piper stopped. She turned her head towards Aerrow and her eyes were wide. "I think I dropped my staff somewhere in the throne room," she whispered.

"If you left it there, then we'll have to go and get it," he replied blankly. He didn't like the idea of going back to that room, but if it meant getting Piper's staff back then they had to go back.

After wondering in the vent for awhile they finally found the vent to the throne room. Piper opened it up and dropped into the room. Aerrow gripped onto Radarr with tightness and jumped down.

Aerrow and Piper looked around the room searching for Piper's staff. When she found it she gave a cry of glee and ran towards it. She smiled as the familiar weight was in her hand. Aerrow grinned at her happiness and while they were caught up in this moment they had not realized the danger they were in.

Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Snipe, Ravess, and some random Talons were in the same room. Aerrow sense their presence and turned around. His smile froze and then a slight frown formed on his face. Piper had only to look up to see the group of unfriendly Cyclonians.

"Aerrow," Master Cyclonis sneered. "Welcome back." Sarcasm was evident in her tone of voice.

He rolled his emerald green eyes. "What makes it welcome?" he jeered. "I find it solely on sarcasm and hate."

Master Cyclonis' eyes turned bright and full of loathing. She pulled out her staff and readied it. Piper placed herself in a battle stance and her energy staff turned on. Aerrow put Radarr down in a corner and then pulled out his blades, they glowed a brilliant blue.

Dark Ace who was in front of Aerrow pulled out his blade and red shone brightly off its metal. "Now, you're mine, brat," he growled.

"No one is to kill Aerrow, but I give you the permission to injure him for he has caused me serious pain," she demanded, and her eyes landed on Piper. "I really don't care if you kill the girl."

Aerrow grimaced, but his mind was soon distracted when Dark Ace began his attacks. Their cold blades struck each other and sparks began to fly. Aerrow strained under the pressure and then Dark Ace pushed him on his knees. Aerrow rolled away from the looming figure and unfortunately he received a swift kick to his ribs.

That sent him flying to the ground and one of his blades knocked out of his reach. He groaned, but he still managed to struggle to his feet. Dark Ace advanced on him and continuously slashed at Aerrow with rage and disappointment. Aerrow was weakening and it was harder to block the attacks. He risked a glance in Piper's direction.

She was using her staff to defend herself from the arrows Ravess relentlessly shot at her. Piper was being directed into a corner to be killed as a wolf corners its prey. Aerrow's vigor and strength suddenly returned and his blade actually cut into Dark Ace's flesh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Piper was sweating as she continued to deflect the arrows Ravess threw at her and then even Master Cyclonis herself began to shoot bolts of energy at her. It seemed as if they really want to make her work before the killed her.

Her heart went over to Aerrow and it screamed inwardly for his help. She saw him glance over at her, but the short, intense glance was interrupted by the infuriating Dark Ace. She tried to keep up with the attacks and sent some bolts of her own towards Ravess and Master Cyclonis.

Unable to block a blast she felt herself being thrown against the wall by the impact. She groaned and her body slumped to the ground. Ravess came closer and readied her arrow to send it into the teen's chest. Piper stared at the rose colored point and just when Ravess was going to release it a blue furry creature attacked the red-haired woman. Piper couldn't help smiling for she knew that Radarr was alright, for now.

Ravess screamed as Radarr's claws ripped at her face. Piper used the distraction to get herself up and for a moment she forgot about Master Cyclonis. Piper yelped as she was hit by the dark teen's staff. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground and Master Cyclonis' staff was glowing a dark purple ready to fire.

"Aerrow!" she shouted, her voice quivering. He seemingly didn't hear her and she watched helplessly as the blast came closer and closer. Then she remembered the crystal that she had…. a shielding crystal.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a tiny crystal. As Master Cyclonis' blast was about to hit her she held the crystal out. There was a flash and then it disappeared. Piper smiled, but she was slightly disappointed that after one use of it, it was gone forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dark Ace growled as Aerrow slashed his skin. Aerrow backed up, not quite sure what to think. The red blade swung at Aerrow with renewed rage and he suddenly regretted the blow. Aerrow dodged and attacked with the same rage for he was beginning to get sick of the man.

Aerrow heard a faint cry from Piper and when he looked over there he saw she was holding one of those shielding crystals and knew she was going to be alright. Risking the glance he was kicked in the stomach and he groaned, but soon recovered. This was going to be a long.

He had the feeling that they had to leave this room soon or all of the Talons on board would swarm in. Aerrow moved over to where Radarr was placed still unconscious as ever and picked him up. He was still protecting himself with his blades and then he fetched the other blade and put it on his belt. He couldn't hold onto Radarr and two blades at the same time. Dark Ace was still bent on trying to defeat him and he wasn't ready to give in.

He made his way over to Piper and motioned for her to follow. They stood back to back and fended off Dark Ace and the others. They went over to the door and managed to get out of it. Once they made it out they sprinted down the hall towards the bunker. Aerrow made the decision that they must make it there to Piper's heli-scooter. It was the only thing that would get them off this Cyclonian ship.

Aerrow entered into the bunker with Radarr in his arms and Piper in tow. Something wasn't right…

* * *

Hopefully it was long enough for everyone. 

Review please and I thank you if you do!!


	9. Free Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Storm Hawks or anything to that fact.

* * *

Free Falling

Aerrow knew something wasn't right when he went into the bunker. Piper halted behind him with Radarr in one of her arms cradled like a baby and in the other her staff. Aerrow looked around and then he felt a big presence behind him. Aerrow and Piper turned around at the same time and they saw Snipe and a few Talons behind them.

Aerrow frowned. Couldn't these guys ever leave him and his team alone? Especially him. He backed up. He felt wary and weak. This was not his best moments so he felt that he couldn't last much longer. Snipe saw his expression and smiled unpleasantly.

"Why don't you just give up?" Snipe questioned. "It would save you the pain and misery when Master Cyclonis finally gets you under control."

He pondered on the big man's statement and was surprised that he actually sounded smart, but Aerrow wasn't going to give in. He had to help Piper and if he abandoned her he wouldn't know if she made it to the_ Condor_ alive.

Aerrow remained silent and continued to back up. Piper followed his example. Aerrow had an idea forming in his head, but some how it was still blurry. He wanted to get Piper's heli-scooter so how was he going to get over there and get it? Then it hit him.  
He was close to Piper so he turned to her. "You go get your heli-scooter," he ordered in a whisper. "I'll distract Snipe."

She nodded and walked off in that direction. Snipe noticed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted after Piper and he was about ready to, but Aerrow stood in his way, his energy blades glowing a bright blue. Snipe swung his mace at the teen's head, but Aerrow was paying attention and he ducked. The massive brother of Ravess growled because of frustration and rage.

Aerrow flinched at the sudden outburst, but he wasn't quite afraid, yet. That mace was powerful, heavy, and packs a powerful punch. "Hold still so I can smack you," Snipe demanded.

"Why?" Aerrow said. "If I hold still you'll knock me out."

"But that's what I want!" Snipe whined. "If I don't then Master Cyclonis will have my head."

"Well, I don't want her to have my head either," Aerrow replied. While they had this conversation they were still swinging at each other and dodging. Aerrow noted that Piper had gotten her heli-scooter and was by the huge bunker doors.

Aerrow retreated and still Snipe kept on advancing. The Talons stood their like dummies and watched what was unfolding. Aerrow backed up to where Piper, Radarr, and the scooter were. With one blade tucked back into his belt and one in hand he hit the button. The doors roared open.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Piper had obeyed Aerrow and had gotten her heli-scooter. She had placed Radarr in a sack that she had place on her scooter. She didn't want him to fall off from her scooter and then she had to deal with guilt and grief. Aerrow was still fighting with Snipe when she finally got to the bunker doors. He had glanced over to her briefly and then he had made his way over to her.

She wished Snipe would leave him alone. Piper didn't want anything to happen to the person who she had had feelings for. Even though she couldn't quite believe the feelings she had, she couldn't ignore them. For some reason they were too strong. Her mind and thoughts kept on lingering towards him and she fought it, but eventually it would win. She mentally hit herself.

Aerrow was soon by the bunker doors and he had opened the doors. She covered her ears for the noise was deafening- for she was very close to the squeaking and grinding doors. They almost seemed rustic.

Snipe was instantly upon him and attacked him with the overpowering mace. Piper felt like she was duty bound to help Aerrow and pulled out her staff. She energized it and one big blast of energy was shot at Snipe. She smiled as the tough Cyclonian soldier fell to the ground with a groan. He was knocked unconscious.

Piper was surprised that she actually had knocked him out. With doing so the other Talons advanced. Aerrow shot her a warning glance and the battle was revived again. Blasts from the Talons staffs were sent in their direction. Piper blocked the many bolts that were sent towards her and Aerrow was fending just fine for himself.

"Get on your heli-scooter and fly off," Aerrow told Piper while he was fighting with a random Talon. "I'll jump on."

Piper nodded in agreement. She thought it was a good idea that they leave this ship. She looked down before she started her engine and saw that they were at a terra. Suddenly it dawned on her. Cyclonia!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aerrow?" Piper asked, slightly shouting so he could hear her. "Um, we are above Cyclonia now."

"Well, we'll have to get towards our ship faster than I had thought," he answered her back. "Start the engine. I can't hold this up any longer."

He noticed that Piper had started the engine and she had started to fly off the ship. Aerrow jumped towards the heli-scooter and got on. He watched the Talons become smaller, but then he saw that they were going to their switch blade elites.

"Piper," he said. "Don't look back, but there are some Talons behind us."

"Bring em' on!" was all she said. She ducked and weaved with her heli-scooter as blasts of energy zoomed past them.

Aerrow wondered how Piper had gotten this good on her heli-scooter. Then all of a sudden there was an explosion, a powerful jerk (it would have caused whip-lash), and a lack of engine power. The heli-scooter did a nosedive towards the dark purplish terra. Aerrow didn't want to land on this horrible terra, but if they had to then he was going to fin the fastest way off of it.

The terra came closer and closer. The heli-scooter crashed into the ground and Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr were thrown from the contraption. Aerrow landed on the hard ground and pain surged through his body. He grimaced as he tried to sit up. At once he started to glance around to see where Piper or Radarr were. He saw Radarr in a bush unconscious as ever and he saw Piper was on the ground her arm twisted.

He struggled to his feet and went over to her. When he got there her eyes were fluttering open. She moaned and then she gasped. She was in pain and he guessed that it was her arm. He touched her arm and she pulled it back with a hiss.

"Piper, I am going to have to snap it back in place," he said. He wasn't to happy with what he would have to do. She nodded and then she tightly shut her eyes. He grabbed onto her arm and he saw her grit her teeth. He snapped it and Piper uttered such a blood curdling scream.

He laid back a limp Piper and then ripped some cloth that he could find and made a sling. Aerrow guessed that the pain had made Piper pass out. He sat down next to the now unconscious girl. He had known her for about five years now and he remembered the Piper he had met.

**Flashback:**

_A ten-year-old Aerrow sat up on a low tree branch and was watching the Sand Pipers playing in a pond. Those little birds were cute and were fascinating to watch. Suddenly he was pulled off of the branch. He landed hard on the ground and looked up to see two familiar faces. He wasn't quite glad to see them either._

_They were his cousins that were visiting for the summer. Aunt Anne had made him invite his cousins over and he wasn't too pleased. Tom and Forester weren't the nicest teens on the terra. _

_"What you want?" Aerrow said sternly, but on the inside he was shaking. Hopefully not visibly. _

_"Auntie Anne said that as a host you are to entertain us," Forester said. "Entertain us then!"_

_"I am bored," Tom said. "Hey, let's throw him in the pond. He might even drown."_

_They dragged the boy towards the water. Aerrow caught a glimpse of a shadow in the trees. His knees got skinned and bloodied for he scraped up against a rock. He didn't dare cry out for they might find something more torturous for them to do to him._

_"What are you doing to him?!" A girl Aerrow's age demanded. She was standing in front of Aerrow's older cousins. "Let go of him!"_

_"What you going to do about it girl?" Forester sneered. _

_"This," she said and she pulled out her energy staff. It was glowing a light purple and she fired a blast by their feet. They dropped Aerrow and then they ran away. The girl came over to his side. _

_"Thanks," Aerrow said. "Not everybody has the courage to stand up to older people."_

_"You're welcome," she answered. "What's your name?"_

_"Aerrow," he replied. "What's yours?"_

_"Piper," she said. They both shook hands as a formal greeting. "Who were they?"_

_"My older cousins," Aerrow said looking in the direction they had gone._

_They went over to the bank of the pond and watched the Sand Pipers. The girl expressed her feelings towards nature and crystals. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After being friends for two years Aerrow had to tell her something. Something important. He didn't know how he would tell her for they had become great friends._

_"Piper?" he asked. She was sitting besides him on a bench and they were looking out on the pond where they had first met. _

_"Yes?" she answered and looked over at him._

_"I am leaving to go to a 'boot camp' for Aunt Anne has arranged for me to go," he told her and he couldn't meet her eyes. "I promise I'll come back and say hello."_

_She smiled. "Goodbye Aerrow," she said. "You better come back."_

_He met her gaze and they smiled. They were going to see each other soon. He would miss her, but he knew that he would see his best friend soon (he would even make another best friend at the camp)._

**End of Flashback.**

After attending to Piper he went over to his little blue friend. He lay limp in the grass and Aerrow leaned over the unconscious creature. Suddenly Radarr twitched and his eyes slowly opened. Radarr uttered a groggy moan and Aerrow saw him move his eyes over Aerrow's familiar face.

"Hello," Aerrow welcomed his friend. "You okay?"

Radarr muttered something and he became instantly alert. He tried to hop up into a standing position, but Aerrow held him down. "You just got knocked out," he warned. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Radarr grunted. Aerrow ignored the attitude and then picked the rabbit up. Radarr was soft in his arms. Aerrow had loved this creature since he had found him and now he constantly reminded himself not to call him his pet. Otherwise that statement would make his kind friend turn into one mad thing.

He placed the rabbit on the damaged heli-scooter and told him to stay there. Aerrow had to try and get a communication line through to the _Condor_. He messed with the intercom until it came to life. Radio static came through.

Aerrow switched the channels continuously until he found he right one. "Hello? Hello?" Aerrow said into the tiny speaker phone. Hopefully one of those guys will hear him.

"Aerrow? Is that you?" Finn asked, slightly surprised to hear his buddy's voice.

"Yes, it's me," he said, a little annoyed at the question. "We crash landed on Cyclonia. Can you get Stork to fly over to us and get us?"

"As long as that intercom is transmitting so we can get your location," Finn answered. "How are Piper and Radarr?"

"Radarr is fine right now and Piper is, um, unconscious," Aerrow said. "Hurry or Talons will certainly find us and they won't be so kind."

"Right away," said Finn. "Good luck Aerrow."

"Good luck to you too," Aerrow said ending the conversation, but he continued to transmit. He sat down on a rock close to Piper and watched her. Aerrow's feelings began to stir again and this time he welcomed it. Right now he wasn't dealing with Cyclonis or any of the Talons. He was losing energy and he couldn't lose it. He must continue for he had to protect his crew from the reckless Cyclonis. Plus he couldn't tell them about the crystal, but he had promised Piper that he would explain. How would he be able to explain without the information of the crystal? The crystal was the reason.

He got up and went over to Piper. She was waking at that moment and she stared up at his face. She was very beautiful. She had black hair with some dark blue streaks, dark skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He had never really paid attention her frame, but now he was noticing. He hated it and he liked it.

"What?" she asked her voice horsy.

"Nothing in particular," he said. Her eyes studied him with such intensity. Aerrow smiled down at her and for some odd reason they had gotten closer.

"Then why are you staring at me?" she asked, curious.

He didn't say anything. Aerrow leaned down and kissed Piper's lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Piper woke up. The pain had knocked her out, snapping back your arm into place hurt like heck. She saw Aerrow coming toward her and he squatted by her side. His green eyes examined her face and he was leaning in closer. Unexpectedly his lips touched her own, but she didn't push him away.

For several long seconds the kiss lasted, but soon they had to pull away for a breath. Piper didn't want it to end, so she kissed him again and he complied. Feelings swirled in her head as they kissed; his lips were soft against hers.

It ended abruptly as they heard a rumbling noise. Was it the _Condor_ or was it Master Cyclonis' ship? She shivered at the thought of being in the Talons' clutches again and being close to an absolute death. If they got caught again she and Radarr would be dead and Aerrow would be in the grasp of the dark, cruel Master Cyclonis.

A ship came into view, but she couldn't tell the markings- it was still too far off in the distance. Who was it?

* * *

How was this chapter for you? Well, I am curious, please review. 


	10. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Storm Hawks. I wish... (just a dream that can never be fulfilled).

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for this chapter is going to be short.

* * *

Battle

Finn had told Stork to fly into the terra air space, but at first the doom oriented Merb would not listen or budge. Junko sat on the table's bench watching them. Finn was about to use physical force when Stork gave in. Stork knew that he could not convince Finn that it was the best thing to do. Finn knew they were alive and he was keen on rescuing them.

Stork muttered profanities under his breath and steered the ship toward the place where the radio was transmitting. Finn sat back and smiled- satisfied.

Soon Stork called out that they were nearing the destination and Finn felt the _Condor_ lower towards the ground. The big contraption landed with a slight jerk and a loud thud. Stork opened the bunker doors and Finn and Junko rushed out. They saw Radarr sitting on Piper's heli-scooter and they saw Piper lying in the grass with Aerrow by her side.

Finn ran over to his leader. "Hi," Finn said, happy as ever to see his best friend. "How is Piper?"

"You could ask me that question," Piper said, slightly irritated. "I am alive and fully functional."

Finn took notice of her finally. "Oops, sorry," he said. "Now let's get you back on the _Condor_."

Aerrow agreed and lifted up Piper into his arms. Junko told everyone that he wasn't feeling useful and decided that he was going to haul the damaged heli-scooter back inside the bunker of the ship. Finn ignored the little blue furry creature's fits of resistance and picked him up to carry him into the _Condor_.

When they all got back on and went to the control room and such they found a very edgy Stork. But you could definitely see a small smile of gladness that the leader is back safe and sound.

Suddenly a tremble went through the ship as an energy blast hit it. Of course the bolt was from the Cyclonian ship where Master Cyclonis was. Another was shot out and struck the ship. Finn and Junko went over to the energy cannons and returned fire.

At the same time Stork made the ship go faster and dodged the blasts from the other ship. Stork was grumbling and was struggling with the steering wheel for the weather was turning from cloudy to stormy. And don't forget the mention of darkness. The Merb shuttered.

This little, but meaningful battle lasted for awhile. Each of the ships were becoming damaged after each attack. Aerrow supported Piper with his shoulder to lean on and Radarr was sitting on the floor watching everything- just watching with wide black eyes.

Finn shot at the ship with such accurateness that the energy bolt hit one of the Cyclonians' engines. An explosion echoed through the night and they could barely see the Cyclonian ship go down in flames.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One of ship's engines exploded and they went down. _What? _Master Cyclonis thought disappointed and angry. _I was supposed to win! I was supposed to have my way! _

She was tossed from her throne onto the floor. She picked herself up, but the force of the downwards pull caused her to fall back down. Dark Ace and the others had left to search for Aerrow after he took off with that other girl. She absolutely thought that she had the advantage over him. Now she wasn't going to get that crystal or even him. Why did she always think of the leader of the Storm Hawks? He was the enemy.

Maybe, just maybe... she wouldn't even live through the crash, but if she does... Aerrow is certainly going to pay for this. And this time she wasn't going to spare the life of his teammates. She would make him watch their deaths.

She was catapulted into the wall and she grunted. She grabbed onto a railing a hung on tight. This might be the only life line she had.

The ship jerked and crashed into Cyclonia. Her last fleeting thought was that Aerrow was going to pay before she passed out from the impact. Unfortunately, for Aerrow, that wasn't the last thought she was going to muster for she was still breathing when Dark Ace found her body bloody and scraped.

Hopefully, the Storm Hawks would be prepared.

* * *

The chapter is over... and so is this part of the story. I believe I am going to have a sequel. This one was about saving Aerrow and for the time being he is saved. The next one is going to be: Master Cyclonis' Revenge.

Please review and let me know if you want a sequel.


End file.
